Dreams are powerful things
by Saxibelle17
Summary: Demi-gods wonder where their dreams come from but do they really want to know the story behind it? Or even the real reason that Dionysus was sent to Camp Half-Blood? Find out what really happened in this story.
1. Dreama and Nuptia

**Okay this is my first story on my new account. I had to leave my old account as all my stories felt really old and childish. This is a fanfic of my dream the other night. It basically is about Dionysus and Dreama(my oc goddess) and how the demi-gods got their dreams.**

**I don't own anything but Dreama and Nuptia.**

**Prolouge **

Nuptia's P.O.V

Dreama stared dreamily outside the window of her place. From where I was sitting I could see she was either looking at Apollo's bachelor pad or Dionysus's temple. I chose the latter as it was more likely. Dreama was never one for the loud gods.

I smiled at my half-sister. I could feel the love radiating from her. I think it's time I made another match. For those who are wondering I am Nuptia, the matchmaker of the gods. I am the daughter of Morpheus and Aphrodite.

Smiling I told my sister I had a meeting with Zeus. I flashed out of the room and into the throne room. As always there were a few fights between some of the gods. I could hear Poseidon and Athena arguing about Athens. Seriously those two need to wake up and realise they love each other.

Fortunately Zeus was one of the gods that wasn't arguing. I glanced around and Dionysus was nowhere to be seen. I approached his throne. "Lord Zeus, May I have your permission to set up Dreama and Dionysus wedding?" I asked politely.

Hera face became stormy and I knew I said something wrong. "No and tell Dionysus just because he sent you doesn't mean I'll say yes." Zeus glared at me. I swallowed my shock. "But it was my idea…" I trailed off and before Zeus could blast me, I flashed out of the room.

I flashed back to my sisters place and called her. No answer. Curiously I looked around and noticed a letter addressed to me. What the Hades?

_Dear Nuptia,  
I have finally summoned up my courage to tell a certain god I love him. Please don't stop me. If you do, I'll never be able to say it.  
Love Dreama._

I closed the letter silently praying that Dionysus wouldn't reject my sister.

**Well what do you think? Please review. I'll even accept flames.**


	2. Dionysus's flashback

**OMGS I put up two stories yesterday and have 118 hits in one day. Thank you so much to whoever read my story. I swear I am actually jumping up and down like a fangirl.**

**28/06/13 okay this chapter has been rewritten as I have decided to go in a different direction than what i was planning.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for Nuptia and Dreama. **

Chapter 2

It was an average day at camp half-blood. Dionysus took in the sight before him. Campers were rushing around to their next activity. Chiron was giving out to the Stoll brothers for pranking the Morpheus cabin. That only served him a reminder of why he was there. He wanted out of this camp. All he wanted was to get out and find Dreama. Dreama. Dionysus's mind whirled wondering where Zeus could have sent her. Dionysus mind went back to a time when he first found out that Dreama liked him as well.

Dionysus had been sitting down in his purple living room playing a game of super Mario brothers when he heard a knock on his front door. He hoped it wasn't Apollo. Apollo had a habit of showing up just to annoy him with hakius. Warily he opened the door. He was surprised to see Dreama standing there with a determined look on her face. Dionysus wouldn't admit it to anyone but he thought the daughter of Morpheus looked adorable. Her long chocolate brown hair was tied into a long braid. Her eyes were as blue as the ocean that he could drown in if he wasn't careful.

"Hello Lady Dreama. What brings you here? " He asked politely. Dreama looked somewhat startled. "Oh, I just wanted to talk with you." Dionysus invited her in and they entered the sitting room. Dreama sat on the couch uncomfortably. Dionysus returned to the beanbag he had been sitting n. With a flick of his wrist he made two cans of diet coke appear and handed one to Dreama. She smiled. "So what was it you wanted to talk about?" he asked.

Dreama started to fidget. "I wanted to tell you that..." Dreama trailed off. She started to berate herself thinking that it was a stupid idea for her to come. Dionysus looked at her expectantly. She gathered her courage and decided to be blunt. "I like you, ok?" She blurted. Dionysus stared at her, his mouth open. He had not been expecting that. However he did know that Zeus had forbid everyone and especially him that no one was allowed to see her.

Dreama braced herself for rejection and did not expect the next words out of Dionysus's mouth. "I feel the same way," Dreama's face lit up. "However Zeus has forbid me from seeing you." At this Dreama flushed red with anger. "I don't care what that old coot thinks. If I like you and you like me then there should be no problem." Dionysus thought that Dreama was quite beautiful when she was angry. So beautiful that he forgot what he was meant to be doing and and kissed her. Dreama calmed down and melted into him.

When they broke apart, Dreama looked shyly up to him. He smiled and decided that she was right. Zeus cold go to Hades, he was never going to give her up.

* * *

**So please review.**


End file.
